Contemporary aircrafts use avionics in order to control the various equipment and operations for flying the aircraft. The avionics can include electronic components carried by a circuit board. The avionics or the circuit boards can be stored in an avionics chassis, which performs several beneficial functions, some of which are: electrically shielding the avionics from electromagnetic interference (EMI), protecting the avionics from lightning strikes, dissipating the heat generated by the avionics or electronic components, and protecting the avionics from environmental exposure.